


Inocente

by friedlittlefish



Series: vamp/wolf au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los músculos de sus esqueléticas piernas no tardaron demasiado tiempo en rendirse y negarse a transportarlo más lejos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inocente

Sus pisadas se oían con claridad a cada paso, reverberaban por todos los rincones con su ritmo irregular y frenético. Cuanto más lejos, mejor. La respiración pesada le retumbaba en los oídos de forma casi ensordecedora; la mezcla de sus jadeos con el ruido de las hojas secas al romperse bajo el peso de sus pies creaba una melodía nada alentadora. 

Por más que corriera no parecía alejarse de ellos lo suficiente, pues los gritos que proferían se acercaban de forma alarmante. La sangre le palpitaba descontrolada en las sienes. 

Chanyeol sabía que lo que había sucedido era grave, muy grave, pero no había podido controlarse y sin querer se había transformado en mitad de la plaza del pueblo mientras jugaba con un grupo de niños. Sus ropas ya desvencijadas de por sí se habían rasgado hasta no ser más que jirones de tela sucia tirados en el suelo cuando los músculos le cambiaron de forma y disposición y todo el cuerpo le creció hasta mostrarle en su imponente forma de lobo. 

En ese momento todo había sido un caos: los niños comenzaron a llorar asustados, las mujeres gritaron y corrieron despavoridas a llevarse a los críos mientras los hombres se arrojaban a por él. Chanyeol podía escuchar y entender perfectamente lo que estaban diciendo y que su cuerpo tuviera forma distinta o estuviera cubierto de más pelaje y adornado con unas garras más peligrosas no le impedía comprender el significado hiriente de los comentarios y chillidos que le lanzaban. 

Dentro de su cabeza seguía siendo Chanyeol. Quiso gritarlo para que todos lo supieran, pero lo único que escapó de entre sus fauces fue un rugido aterrador que solo le fue recompensado con un duro golpe en el lomo con algo que parecía una barra de madera y que lo hizo lloriquear asustado. 

Entonces fue cuando lo comprendió: en aquella ocasión no iban a pretender que Chanyeol era inofensivo y no esperarían que la transformación se revirtiera por sí sola. Aquella vez no iban a decirle que no pasaba nada, que no era su culpa, que todos se calmarían y que no le tenían miedo. 

Esta vez iban a matarlo. 

Su instinto natural tomó el control de las patas delanteras de su cuerpo, haciéndolo girar con un certero empujón sobre los cuartos traseros y dar la vuelta completamente a la velocidad del rayo justo antes de echar a correr en dirección al bosque que asomaba no muy lejos a las afueras del pueblo. No tardó en ser seguido por hombres que, a pie, portaban todo tipo de armas, desde sartenes hasta hoces, pasando por cuchillos, martillos, palos de madera e incluso herraduras. 

Una vez se introdujo en el bosque la verdadera carrera comenzó. La masa de árboles era tan densa que, a pesar de ser un día soleado, la visibilidad era casi nula con la poca luz que se filtraba entre el mar de frondosas copas verdes. Chanyeol se movía rápido, fugaz, esquivando rocas y ramas y raíces y también otros animales que lo observaban curiosos, pero su gran tamaño lo impedía avanzar con más velocidad entre los estrechos huecos de los árboles y hacía que sus persecutores le ganaran terreno con cada zancada. 

Y de pronto, tan súbitamente como había cambiado a su forma de lobo, volvió a su forma humana dando traspiés y tropezando ante el cambio tan brusco de velocidad. Porque si ser un lobo enorme lo hacía lento por la dificultad para avanzar, ser un humano alto, escuálido y desnutrido frenaba mucho más su carrera. Sus piernas delgadas como sendos alambres eran inestables sobre el terreno irregular y escarpado del bosque y su poco equilibrio natural le proporcionó un buen surtido de arañazos y hematomas producto de desafortunados golpes contra todo obstáculo que se le cruzara por el camino. 

Las voces sonaban muy cerca, casi a su espalda. Olía a quemado: probablemente alguien llevara una antorcha para poder ver hacia dónde se dirigían. Chanyeol deseó tener una antorcha también, mas la idea pronto desapareció cuando el pequeño río que cruzaba el bosque hizo acto de presencia frente a él. No tuvo más remedio que lanzarse de cabeza al agua desesperado si quería alejarse e intentó nadar hasta la otra orilla para escapar. 

Ya sumergido en la helada corriente, un golpe repentino en el hombro derecho hizo que se sacudiera y tragara agua, que perdiera el ritmo al nadar y que se hundiera irremediablemente. Pronto, un segundo golpe le acertó en la parte trasera de la cabeza, aunque consiguió salir a flote sin beberse medio río en el proceso. Las piedras que le lanzaban con fuerza eran puntiagudas, afilados guijarros de la orilla que le cortaban certeros en brazos, espalda y cara, pero Chanyeol no se detuvo. Sus tambaleantes piernas lo sacaron de la descontrolada masa de agua tosiendo y escupiendo barro con violencia, tropezando y cayéndose mareado, gimiendo cuando una última piedra acertó a golpearlo en la sien. 

Chanyeol sintió algo cálido y espeso resbalarle por la mejilla con lentitud y no tuvo que alzar la mano que tocó la zona dolorida para saber que aquello era sangre. Los gritos ensordecedores le provocaban dolor de cabeza aunque ya no entendiera lo que decían, así que con pasos vacilantes se internó en el bosque que bordeaba la otra orilla del río. 

La frescura y oscuridad de la atmósfera no hicieron más que aumentar el mareo que hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas y se sintiera débil e inestable. Había tragado demasiada agua y estaba totalmente agotado; sus músculos apenas poseían fuerza. 

La vida de Chanyeol nunca había sido fácil, aunque a pesar de ser un marginado en el pueblo debido a su condición ―y no ser capaz de labrarse un futuro y, por lo tanto, pasar hambre como un gato callejero porque no todo el mundo se quería acercar a él―, siempre había estado contento. No feliz, pero al menos satisfecho de que al menos lo aceptaran y no lo abandonaran a su suerte a las afueras del lugar al que siempre había llamado hogar para que se las arreglara por sí solo. 

Qué mentira más grande. 

Los músculos de sus esqueléticas piernas no tardaron demasiado tiempo en rendirse y negarse a transportarlo más lejos. Chanyeol cayó de rodillas sobre el improvisado colchón de barro y hojas que era el suelo con el corazón aún latiéndole a toda velocidad. Tenía frío, la brisa fresca le cortaba sin piedad el cuerpo desnudo y mojado. Se arrastró por la tierra con mucho esfuerzo, tratando por todos los medios de seguir funcionando y alejarse del fatal destino que aún corría hacia él aunque ya no pudiera escuchar sus alaridos. No quería tentar a la suerte. 

Encontró unos minutos después un pequeño claro en el bosque, unos escasos metros en los que la densidad arbórea no era asfixiante y la oscuridad no se lo tragaba todo de forma amenazadora. Allí se dejó caer. Respirando entrecortadamente, Chanyeol parpadeó varias veces cuando la luz que se colaba sinuosa por un tímido hueco a lo alto le bañó el rostro. 

La vida se le escapaba lentamente por las heridas, mas estaba tan entumecido por el frío y el cansancio que no era realmente consciente de ello. Pronto se dejó llevar por la calidez de la luz en su mejilla, los ojos se le cerraron y dejó de preocuparse por la áspera roca que se le estaba clavando en el costado. 

Craso error, pues si hubiera estado consciente unos segundos más hubiera podido escuchar los gritos que volvían a resonar a lo lejos como cánticos de guerra y hubiera podido esconderse a tiempo. 

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la raíz del pelo, justo donde unos fuertes dedos le sujetaban los rizados mechones todavía húmedos del agua del río con un agarre firme y despiadado. Un gemido lastimero se le escapó de entre los labios al mismo tiempo que el rostro se le contrajo de dolor; sus oídos registraron risitas satisfechas y algún que otro comentario que no consiguió entender del todo. 

Entonces, el frío de lo que sin duda era una cuchilla se le posó en el cuello con firmeza. Chanyeol sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso de forma alarmante, hasta tal punto que pensó que el corazón se le escaparía por la boca, aunque la presión que sentía en la cabeza era tan grande que no dejaba demasiado lugar para la preocupación. La luz que penetraba brillante en el claro lo cegaba y lo impedía ver con nitidez las figuras que lo rodeaban, si bien no lo necesitaba para notar el aire de regocijo que flotaba en el ambiente. 

Trató de moverse para alejarse de la afilada amenaza, mas de poco sirvió: alguien le había atado las muñecas con ásperas cuerdas. Los dedos que le sujetaban el pelo de forma dolorosa lo lanzaron de un empujón hacia un lado mascullando más cosas que Chanyeol no era capaz de comprender. La mejilla derecha le impactó contra una raíz de árbol astillada que sobresalía de la tierra rebelde sin que pudiera evitarlo de algún modo; el golpe le retumbó en todas las extremidades. La zona umbría en la que aterrizó a trompicones su esquelético cuerpo desnudo estaba helada y húmeda, totalmente falta de rayos de sol que le dieran la calidez necesaria para considerarla cómoda o agradable. 

Con dificultad consiguió vislumbrar al grupo de hombres que ahora discutían frente a él. No podía decir exactamente cuántos eran ―tal vez ocho o diez― y eso lo asustaba. Si realmente se decidían a matarlo, no tenía modo ni posibilidad alguna de escapar. Casi podía sentir su destino ser sellado con el color rojo de la sangre. 

Lo que Chanyeol no sabía era que la sangre que se derramaría para sellar dicho destino no sería la suya propia. Al menos no ese día. 

Antes de que pudiera ser consciente del todo de lo que estaba sucediendo, un rugido ensordecedor estremeció a todos los presentes y retumbó con fuerza en el pecho de Chanyeol, que sintió como si alguien lo estuviera llamando desde las profundidades de una caverna. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, hacia el lugar por el que había llegado antes al claro, solo para encontrarse con la impresionante imagen de un colosal lobo gris con el lomo erizado y las fauces abiertas en una mueca amenazadora de colmillos afilados y gruñidos mal contenidos. 

Todo se quedó en silencio por un instante que sirvió para que Chanyeol viera casi a cámara lenta cómo el majestuoso animal se lanzaba con las garras abiertas hacia el hombre que tenía más cerca, que resultó ser el que había golpeado a Chanyeol unos momentos antes, para seguidamente estamparlo contra el suelo con un desagradable crujido. Las enormes patas le descansaban en el pecho mientras que el hocico le babeaba en el cuello amenazador, labios retraídos para dejar bien a la vista el buen surtido de colmillos que podrían sin duda arrancarle medio cuerpo de cuajo en un instante si se lo propusiera. 

Los gruñidos del lobo comenzaron a aumentar de volumen y fiereza, y el hombre bajo su peso parecía a punto de desmayarse de miedo. Al igual que Chanyeol, el resto de los presentes se encontraban paralizados observando la escena perplejos a la par que aterrorizados. El tiempo pareció ponerse en marcha una vez más cuando el animal gris giró la cabeza para mirar a todos los hombres que había allí armados; sus grandes ojos amarillos observaron con detenimiento a cada uno de ellos. La intensidad de su mirada era tan ardiente que bastó un solo rugido de advertencia para que en pocos segundos todos hubieran huido internándose una vez más en el bosque de camino al pueblo. 

El lobo levantó una de sus patas del pecho del hombre que aún yacía retenido y clavó su ambarina mirada en él. Lentamente comenzó a separarse y alejarse, dándole espacio para que se pusiera en pie con piernas tambaleantes que parecían a punto de dejarlo caer en cualquier instante; sus ojos surcados de lágrimas miraron completamente horrorizados hacia arriba, hacia el lugar donde el animal lo observaba, como si hubiera visto la muerte pasar por delante de su rostro. Ciertamente, así era. 

El miedo casi podía olerse en el ambiente, aunque en cuanto el lobo hizo ademán de saltar hacia delante el hombre comenzó a correr y a gritar como si el mismísimo diablo le pisara los talones. En un instante, los únicos presentes en el claro eran Chanyeol y el lobo. 

Este último se giró con cuidado debido a su gran tamaño y se aproximó hasta el humano, que lo observaba con ojos brillantes llenos de algo parecido a miedo y adoración. Las hojas secas y la tierra crujían bajo el peso de sus enormes patas, que se flexionaron cautelosas entonces hasta dejar su hocico frente al rostro de Chanyeol. 

Y como si fuera algo normal, este alargó sus frágiles brazos con dificultad y los acercó hasta el lobo que, al ver su debilidad extrema, acercó más su hocico para que durante un crucial segundo la herida piel entrara en contacto con el fuerte pelaje. 

Chanyeol notó que el pecho se le llenaba de una calidez extrema, de un sentimiento de familiaridad que jamás antes había experimentado y que lo hacía sentir seguro y protegido. Todavía estaba ligeramente asustado, pero parecía que el lobo había aparecido para salvarlo y eso le infundía un sentimiento de paz indescriptible. 

El lobo lo miró a los ojos con intensidad y parpadeó un par de veces. Solo fue un segundo después cuando Chanyeol se dio cuenta de que estaba gruñendo quedamente en lo más profundo de su garganta y que al mismo tiempo parecía que una voz le hablaba dentro de su propio pecho aunque no llegara a entenderla. Como si pudiera identificar el idioma pero no el contenido del mensaje. 

Chanyeol lo observó confuso. Sus pensamientos dejaron de funcionar sin embargo cuando el animal abrió las fauces y lo atrapó con ellas cuidadosamente antes de levantarlo del suelo como una madre loba haría con sus cachorros. Un segundo más tarde se vio sentado de nuevo en una zona del claro bañada por la luz y Chanyeol consiguió así librarse de parte del frío que amenazaba con robarle la poca energía vital que le quedaba. Sin pensarlo mucho, el lobo se sentó justo a su espalda. 

Una ráfaga de viento repentina hizo que Chanyeol se tambaleara hacia delante, mas no llegó a caer de bruces contra el suelo porque unas manos ásperas y fuertes lo sujetaron de los doloridos hombros para estabilizarlo. Por entre los desordenados mechones de pelo que le poblaban la cabeza, Chanyeol pudo comprobar que ya no era el único humano en aquel claro del bosque. 

Frente a él se encontraba un joven muchacho, probablemente de una edad similar a la suya, de ojos ambarinos y piel pálida, de largas extremidades, manos grandes y cabellos grises que lo miraba con el mismo ardor con el que el lobo gris lo había hecho meros momentos antes. El joven gruñó al contacto con la fría atmósfera ya que él también se encontraba desnudo, mas no tardó demasiado en inclinarse hacia Chanyeol para liberarlo de las cuerdas que ya le habían hecho profundas heridas en las muñecas. Una vez se deshizo de la impía soga, sus dedos ásperos sujetaron con cuidado las manos de Chanyeol, que lo observaba todo en silencio, casi como si pensara que al hablar fuera a provocar que el chico desapareciera en una voluta de humo. Un siseo se abrió paso entre sus labios sin embargo cuando el desconocido le rozó las heridas. Chasqueó la lengua y contrajo el rostro en lo que claramente parecía un gesto de profunda molestia justo antes de comenzar a gruñir mirando a Chanyeol quien, a su vez, solo supo mirarlo con grandes ojos confundidos. 

Una de esas manos entonces se le posó con decisión en el esternón y fue en ese momento cuando Chanyeol comprendió lo que le decía. No entendía palabras concretas, pero de algún modo los gruñidos cobraban sentido en su pecho. 

A pesar de encontrarse atónito, miró al muchacho de hito en hito; esos ojos casi parecían suplicarle preocupados que respondiera a una pregunta que Chanyeol jamás había oído realmente. Chanyeol negó con la cabeza: no, no podía transformarse en lobo, no sabía cómo hacerlo voluntariamente. Tras una serie de nuevos gruñidos, Chanyeol volvió a negar tímidamente: era cierto, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para moverse. 

El chico de cabello gris volvió a chasquear la lengua. Giró el rostro y perdió la vista en las profundidades del follaje, aunque volvió a clavar los ojos en los de Chanyeol unos segundos más tarde para dedicarle una mirada significativa antes de transformarse de nuevo en lobo con otra poderosa ráfaga de viento. 

Fue cuando la luz del sol lo iluminó de lleno cuando Chanyeol se dio cuenta de que el pelaje del lobo no era gris, sino plateado. 

Tras dar un par de vueltas alrededor del claro, el animal se situó a su espalda y se dejó caer pesadamente, tan cerca de él que Chanyeol podía sentir el latido rápido y acelerado de su enorme corazón. El lobo plateado se acercó a él todo lo que pudo sin aplastarlo y lo alentó a recostarse sobre su cálido lomo dándole un ligero empujón con el hocico. Chanyeol no rechazó la oferta. 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, pero no le importó. Lo único que sabía era que si se reclinaba sobre el lobo y se acurrucaba con cuidado contra su cuerpo parecía absorber energías más rápido, recuperarse de su patético estado y reunir fuerzas. Bajo la dispersa luz del sol que caía sobre él, el pelaje del animal parecía brillar como si se tratara de metal pulido; el color plateado era tan intenso y cegador que casi hipnotizaba a Chanyeol. Sin saber muy bien por qué, buscó inconscientemente la calidez del enorme lobo, que era mucho más alto que él, sin importarle que el pelaje fuera tan espeso que la cara se le enterrara en él por completo, y se aferró a él con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Sus cansados dedos acariciaron la melena que lo rodeaba como una manta natural con lentitud, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de las pausadas inspiraciones de los pulmones que bajo él se contraían y expandían y sintiendo sus ojos cerrarse por cuenta propia para dejarse llevar por un sueño de lo más inesperado. 

Sin embargo, bajo su cuerpo, el lomo del animal vibró con un nuevo gruñido que, aunque lanzado en dirección al bosque, le resonó dentro del pecho como una pregunta que respondió con soñolienta cautela. 

―Chanyeol. Me llamo Chanyeol. 

La gran cabeza del animal se giró con curiosidad al escuchar la profunda voz del humano, que contrastaba sobremanera con su aspecto delicado y frágil. Un segundo más tarde volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras como si hubiera perdido el interés en el mundo una vez más, aunque añadió un gruñido tras un largo silencio. 

_Me alegro de no haber llegado demasiado tarde, Chanyeol._

Este asintió, sabiendo que aunque no lo estuviera mirando directamente el lobo sabría que lo había hecho.


End file.
